Crossover Carnage
"Crossover Carnage" is a 4-part episode about characters from Popee the Performer meeting the tree friends. Special intro It starts with the normal HTF intro but it starts glitching into the Popee the Performer intro, then both intros glitch to make it say "Crossover Carnage" and Kedamono and Robo Star pop up and wave hi as the episode starts. Plot Part 1 The episode starts in the Popee the Performer universe with Popee and Kedamono mourning the death of Papi. After that, Kedamono drives their truck, but they soon drive into a portal where they land in the HTF universe. As they scream in panic, they accidentally press the gas pedal and they end up crashing into an electronics truck where a bunch of TV antennas are sent flying out. The scene cuts to show Coral the Merfox who sees the antennas, one of them landing in her eye. She starts screaming before one of her eyes shows static and she ends up being electrocuted to death and bursting into flames. Popee does not notice Coral's demise, though. The scene cuts to show Brinlee swimming by and noticing Coral's burnt corpse. She screams before beginning to throw up, causing her to swim away fast. To be continued... Part 2 Flippy notices the fire and turns into Fliqpy. Popee drives backwards into Branchy and kills him instantly. Fliqpy shows up behind Kedamono, but Kedamono throws Fliqpy out of the truck where he turns back into Flippy who walks away. Popee and Kedamono walk out and see the already dead Branchy. Kedamono is shocked while Popee just walks away whistling, not before grabbing Kedamono. To be continued... Part 3 Kedamono is seen eating hot wings with Robo Star who is considered a new friend, while Popee is just sipping some soda. Popee then goes crazy and throws bombs at Kedamono. They both run as chaos ensues. Brinlee just sees them, shrugs, and slowly sinks into the water. Kedamono tackles Popee and knocks him out. Kedamono then continues eating his hot wings but Popee comes back and stabs Kedamono on the back. Robo Star, meanwhile, is running away, while Superspeed is relaxing while playing his Game Boy Advance. Robo Star grabs him and Trippy while Popee continues chasing them with bombs. To be continued... Part 4 Trippy and the others hide behind a building where they begin their plan. They start attacking Popee. When Robo Star attacks Popee and then rips off Popee's head, revealing that it was Cuddles all along. The three are shocked because of this. However, they continue attacking Cuddles anyway. Trippy hits Cuddles with a cinder block, killing him. Trippy and the others celebrate by going to Pizza Hut. Before the episode ends, Kedamono is seen eating his hot wings and waves goodbye to the camera as the iris closes in on him. As the credits roll, "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz can be heard playing. Moral "Don't clown around on the job!" Deaths * Papi died prior to the episode. * Coral is electrocuted and then bursts into flames. * Branchy is crushed by Popee's truck. * Kedamono is backstabbed.(later revived). * Cuddles is hit with a cinder block Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:TombstonekidYT's Episodes